Hinata's story
by 7Cloud7
Summary: A story of how Hinata and Gaara fall in love
1. Chapter 1

Hinat. tomarrow your going to be 13...

"Neji said as they was out training Hinat was mostly just watching Neji"

Y-yeah i-i know....

So how dose it feel being another year older?

I-i guess t-the same....

"She was alittle upset cause Neji had been pushing her so hard in training and she was so tired he thought she was still to weak to defend her self he kept punching his palms out cutting through the air really fast though controlling the flow of Chakra was not easy. But Neji was going to show everyone how strong he was. He wonted to show the main branch that what they did to his father was wrong though he knew all fate was unalterable. So it was his fate to protect Hinata"

We should head back Hinata it's getting late....

O-ok Neji.

"the two of them gather there ninja tools and start back to the Hyuga family house though on the way back Neji looked down and saw that Hinata was having a hard time walking he stopped and looked at her. Hinata looked up at Neji and tries smiling but her leg was cramping up she was trying to force her self to walk Neji went over and leans down picking her up on his back she wrapped her arms around his neck glad he did not get mad at her like he did some times. Neji thought about how hard he pushed her and sighed. Maybe if she was not so weak soon back at the house Neji let Hinata down"

T-thank you Neji

Don't get use to it Hinata.

O-ok....

You should get some rest.. After all team 8 has a mission tomarrow don't they?

Y-yes.

Good night Hinata.

N-n-night N-neji...

"walking down the hall Hinata thought about how neji had changed like he hated her now are something she didn't like that he had become like this. She did not understand why he hated her. Are acted so coldly toward her she thought it best not to think about it. She went over to her closet and pulled out some pj's and slipped her hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves off and throws it across the bed. tugging her navy blue pants down then kicks them off and pulls her tank top over her head and puts her arms through the holes and puts her legs in the white pj bottoms"

Haaa what a day I'm so tired....

"she lays down on the bed and sets the clock for 3:30am it was 9:45 right now so she knew she needed to get to sleep soon she lays down closing her eyes falling asleep and dreams that she was watching Naruto training and she saw him turn around and start running over to her she blushed and smiled as he held up some flowers"

For you Hinata!

O-o-oh Naruto f-f-for me?

"she passed out in the dream and woke up on the floor and rubbed her head"

owww! that hurt....

"she looked up at the clock and it was only 2:00am she got up and lays back down on the bed now very much awake she turned around and pulled out a picture of naruto from under her pillow and looked at it she cherished this photo it was the only one she had of naruto. She looked at it for a long time soon falling back asleep with it wrapped up in her arms only to be woke back up by the clock going off she sat up and turned it off and pulled the covers off of her and puts the photo of naruto back under the pillow and got out her some clean cloths and went and took a bath soon as she was ready she packed up some shurikens, kunai knifes, wire, smoke bombs and a few exploding tags as she rushed out to get her breakfast she grabbed some rice balls and eats on the way out of the door soon meeting up with Shino and kiba Shino looked over at Hinata"

Hinata your right on time

Y-yeah i tried my best.

Good then all we have to do is wait for sensei kurenai. Oh and happy birthday Hinata.

T-thank you.

"blushing now she looked over at kiba who smiled holding out a gift*

Yeah Hinat happy birthday!

Y-you d-did not have to get me anything. But thank you.

"She took the box and opened it up only to find a new white-lavender jacket and some navy pants she looked at them and smiled at them then pulled them out and looked at them"

Thank you. I think there to big though.

Oh Sorry.

"Kiba said now feeling a little dumb for not getting her size first before buying them. he just laughed it off"

I can take them back if you like?

No I'll keep them.

"just then kurenai showed up holding a small looking package and she went over to Hinata"

It's not much.

Thank you so very much kurenai-sensei.

"Hinata opened the gift to find a photo of team 8 she was so happy that she hugged Kurenai"

Your very welcome Hinata. Well we should get on with are mission. So Todays we are on a D-rank mission we are to go and help a lady find her ring she lost it out side the village gate. We where picked for this mission cuz we specializes in tracking and finding things. So lets move out!

"With that the team went out looking for the ring soon Hinat was alone looking at the west gate for the ring. Hinata held her hands up to her face her palms touching as she spoke and opened her eyes"

Byakugan!!!

"Hinats pupils become distinct and the veins bulge close to the young girls temples. she looks around the area seeing the ring as a little boy picked it up"

Oh no...

"she starts running over and looks at the little boy"

C-could you please hand me that?

No finders keeper losers weepers HAHA

"he took off running she went after him but trips over her own feet"

------

I'll be adding more to it later hope you all like it.


	2. Chapter 2

*Hinata got back up and chased after the little boy that took the ring. Using the byakugan, she was able to keep her eyes on the little boy and find out where he was going. After following him, a little ways she saw him stop in a house it looked like a few other boys in the house. Hinata knew she was either going to have to wait until nightfall or go for help. Therefore, she took a deep breath and turned away from the dark colored house and went for help

**I h-have to get help**.

*she ran back to the village, found kurenai sensei, and told her what had happened. Then the two were off to get the ring back the rushed through the woods running side by side watching out for any traps that they may have set up by the boys. Soon they come to the house in the woods*

**Hinata wait here.**

**Y-yes Kurenai Sensei**

*Hinata watched as Kurenai stood their and her hair started growing out longer and longer Hinata stood shocked by this. Watching as the hair covered Kurenais body hinata wondered what was going on. Then Kurenais body passed through the wall. After herring, a few punches and some odd sounds Kurenai came out with the ring and boys in hand and only smiled. The sun was just starting to set in the distance so they headed back to the leaf village were Shino and Kiba meet up with them and they go and turn the ring and the boys in. After words Hinata and the group leave and head out to Hinatas home were she had a birth day party and has a few gift given to her then Neji comes up to her after she had had her cake*

**So how was your mission today?**

**I-it w-went well.**

**I see so… You did not blow it then.**

**N-no.**

**Well try not to set your goals to high Hinata. After all your really not that strong.**

*After that, Hinata left the party and went to her room. She cried her self to sleep she was so upset by what Neji had said. She ended up having nightmares all that night of Naruto and everyone she cared about being killed because of her not being strong enough. The next day she woke up and found her self curled up under the covers and the clock going off it was 9:00 am she was late. She got up and runs out the door and soon finds her team had already left for the training grounds so she turned and took off running and bumps into Naruto and they both fall down Then Naruto rubs the back of his head and yells out*

**Hey Watch it!**

**Oh! Ummmmmmmmm Naruto… I-I'm S-so so-sorry.**

**Oh Hinata. It's ok just watch were your going from now on so it dose not happen again.**

**O-ok. S-sorry Again Naruto.**

**So were are you headed to in such a rush?**

**T-to t-the training grounds….**

**Oh, are you running late then?**

**Y-yes! I'm sorry I have to go!**

*Hinata took off running again hoping kurenai sensei would not be to upset with her for being late for training*

I'll be adding Gaara to the story in the next few chapters. I know it has been a long time sense I updated this and I'm sorry I just could not find the time to put into it. but now hopefully I'll be able to find more time to update it more often.


	3. Chapter 3

*Hinata finally got to the training grounds were she meets up with Kiba, Shino and Kurenai who had already been training and pushing them, selves to the limits in the training they had been doing today to master their chakra flow.*

**Hinata your late!**

**I am s-sorry Kurenai Sensei.**

**Well you will have to make up the work.**

**Y-yes Kurenai Sensei!**

**I want you to try and Balance your Chakra into your feet and walk up this tree.**

**O-ok…**

*With that, Hinata tries to put her Chakra in her feet then runs at the tree and hops on it. then after getting a few steps up she falls back on her butt. Then she closes her eyes tightly feeling the pain rush through her body then it was gone just as fast as it started.*

**Owwww…. That hurt.**

**Keep at it Hinata!**

*Kiba called out from a tree branch on a few trees over she looked up at him and nods. Getting back on her feet she tries again and again till finally she got to were she could run half way up the tree. She smiled sitting in a tree branch like Kiba had been earlier that day. She looked up and saw how much higher Kiba and Shino were then her and sighs. She knew she had along way to go but her team mates made it seem like it would take her forever to get to the point they was at. So she returned home and got in bed and got her picture of Naruto out and smiles.*

**Someday naruto I'll be strong enough to help out.**

*She place the photo back under her pillow and went to sleep hoping the training would start getting easier as time passed. However, it just got harder and Neji was now bringing her with him more, more, and pushing her to the point of death each day she was starting to get scared of Neji. it was not like him at all are his old self she thought as she moved left and right even with the Byakugan activated she was steal finding it hard to keep up with Neji then he landed and blow to her chest and knocked her way across their training spot she sits up and coughs up some blood*

**N-neji…..**

**Get up Hinata… Where not done for the day yet.**

**B-but Neji…**

**I said get up HINATA!**

*She looked worried and got back up only for him to charge her again. Neji was moving swiftly she could not keep up and he hit her again and again and knocked her down yet again making her cloths get bloody. She lay their with him yelling at her to get back up till she closed her eyes and acted like she was dead then he left her their knowing she had given up. After he was gone she forced her self to get to her feet and found her way back home some how. She didn't train with Neji anymore after that. After a few more Missions Kurenai told them they would be taking part in the chunin exams so they would have to start getting ready for the test*


End file.
